(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving device of an image display medium, an image display apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, as an image display medium which has a memory property and may be repeatedly updated, an image display medium using a colored particle is known. The image display medium includes, for example, a pair of substrates and particle groups which are sealed between substrates so as to be movable between the substrates due to an electric field applied to the pair of substrates and have different colors and charging characteristics.
In this image display medium, particles are moved by applying a voltage corresponding to an image between a pair of substrates, and the image is displayed using colors of particles as a contrast.